Runners
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: What if Teyla had been made a runner and while running from the Wraith she met Ronon and they decide to fight to survive together? What if John and Liz met in high school! TeylaRonon Shwier
1. Never Let Them Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate but I wish I did

A/N: Hey I was bored one day and my sister actually asked me if what I thought would happen if Teyla was a Runner and this story came about. I always thought Teyla and Ronon would be the perfect Wraith hunting team and here is my chance. Ronon will appear next chapter, this chapter helps bring out another plotline that will come later.

**

* * *

**

**Runners**

**Chapter 1: Never Let Them Stay**

**Stay**

stay...  
in this lonely hour...

stay...  
in this moment  
in this light  
in this emotion

stay...  
in my life  
in my passion  
in my breath  
in my movement

stay...  
just stay  
and never leave  
never leave my side  
never leave my heart

stay...  
in this heart  
in this feeling  
stay with me..

and show me the way to cross the river, the ocean... without fear and pride  
show me how to walk and place these hands in yours.  
show me how to love...  
show me how to be... and stay with me  
walk with me  
help me face the current of emotions  
and bring me to life...

show me to be your life, your passion, your breath and your emotion.  
but never leave...  
just stay in me.

**Gue Mahehyong**

* * *

Teyla Emmagen sat in her tent pouring over the crop intake of this year and the year before. She heard the sound of children's laughter and sighed with exhaustion. The sound of the children brought back a memory, her father sitting here, herself running about with the other children, how quickly time and things change.

She continued figuring and came up with an answer of what they could plan for next year. Satisfied she put the papers away and decided to see how her people were doing and what they needed of her.

She was walking among the tents pleasantly surprised that as of yet no one had come with a complaint or need. As her job as leader of her people demanded much of her time, she rarely had any to herself. Today may just be one of those rare times.

She was walking behind Greno's tent when she heard voices. " I agree," the voice of Caden said, "She is much too young, only twenty years, someone older should lead us."

"She's done a good job so far, considering she was eighteen when her father was taken, we should give her a chance," Hlynn argued

But the greatest deception of all was when she heard her half-sister, Jesna speak, "Age doesn't matter, she just isn't a good leader. She worked with the planters in the fields! She tried to get me to help her with them too! 'It will help them see we are equals' she said. Equals! Ha! A leader should be respected not helping push dirt!"

"Your words are wise," Greno, Jesna's uncle spoke, "If only you had been the first born."

"If only my father had married my mother first, before he married that plain twit! Things would be different, I would..."

It was at that moment Teyla interrupted, "You would what sister?"

The four Athosians whirled around to see their leader, all with sheepish looks on their faces.

"I would...I would...I would like to see the shores of Smarta someday," Jesna stumbled out, obviously a lie.

"Perhaps you will," Teyla said pretending that she didn't notice or that she had heard what they had been saying, "But right now we have to continue bringing in the crops, trade will begin soon."

"Of course," Jesna said through gritted teeth. She stomped away seething, anger evident in her eyes.

How she despised her perfect sister, possibly as much as her mother, Krina, had despised Teyla's mother Rashin. Krina had been beautiful, it was no exaggeration to say that she was the most beautiful woman on Athos. But even with her beauty, she was unable to catch the eye of their leader Tughan, her father and Teyla's.

But Rashin, pretty but no beauty did. Rashin, so kind the people said that Teyla's beauty came from Rashin's beautiful soul, for though her mother had been no beauty, Teyla certaintly was.

When Rashin died Teyla was only two, Tughan wished to marry again so Teyla would have a mother and Krina was willing. But Krina was jealous and could not compete with Teyla, Tughan's daughter with his beloved Rashin, in order to win Krina knew she had to have a son. But a daughter was born instead, enraged and in her weakened state, her heart gave out and she died.

Her mother's death meant nothing to Jesna, the competition for Tughan's affection only passed on to her. And now even after his death, Jesna still found herself falling short of Teyla. Both girls were blessed with beauty but Jesna couldn't understand why the people favored Teyla.

She didn't know that she had inherited more than just her mother's looks, but her soul as well, and Krina was not remembered for her kind soul.

The only thing Jesna wanted now was control of Athos and she vowed that one day she would, even if it meant getting rid of Teyla, especially if it did.

* * *

Teyla sat alone in her tent thinking about what had transpired. Her sister wanted to supplant her? How could she have been unable to see this threat? She pondered on what to do? Should she expose what she had heard? Would this even progress beyond just talk?

It was at that moment that a cold dark feeling came over her, a feeling that only came when the Wraith came.

She ran outside, "The Wraith are coming!"

Toran was standing nearby, "Are you sure?" But all the confirmation came when the sound of Wraith ships filled the air. It was then that chaos began. Athosians began to run for cover, children ran towards their parents. And Teyla was in the middle of it trying to make sure everyone was alright.

But nobody could be when the ships let out the power beams. And Teyla felt helpless when she watched some of her people being culled. The sound of a terror filled voice brought her out of her stupor.

"Jinto!" Halling called out to his young son. Teyla knew that Jinto meant more the Halling than anything, especially since Nira had died.

Halling was on the other side of the camp searching for his son. Teyla saw the boy and also saw the beam that was coming ready to snatch the boy up.

It was intinctual, all that she could think was that she could save this one life. It was a simple decision and a simple act, but she didn't know what the consequences would be. Teyla pushed the boy out of the way. But in doing so the Wraith beam claimed her instead.

And then the Wraith ships left, going through the circle, leaving behind the Athosians to deal with the aftermath.

Jesna was in her tent setting to right all of the things that had been knocked over when some of the Athosions had come in when the Wraith came. She silently cursed each and every person who had come in to seek refuge, why couldn't they have chosed someone elses tent, like Teyla's. Where was her foolish sister anyways?

"Jesna," Toran said from the doorway of her tent, "I've come bearing ill news."

Jesna sighed, it was obvious she was annoyed, "What is it?" She snapped.

"Your sister, Teyla, was taken by the Wraith. And this means now it is up to you to lead us."

* * *

It is an amazing thing when you believe you are going to die.You begin to think things, that are normally something one does not think of. You wonder why you made certain decisions and why other things didn't turn out the way you wanted.

Teyla had been on the hive ship for what seemed like eternity, thinking things just like that. She thought about her people and she wondered if she had been a good leader, she hoped she had. And she prayed to the Ancestors that her people would live on and be alright.

She did not just think of her people, but she thought of her own life. Why had she nevered married? Was there someone out there for her whom she would never meet?

She remembered how her father always told her to be strong, and never be afraid. But at this moment she had never been so terrified and couldn't shake the feeling of failure. She had failed her father by being afraid, failed her people by leaving them alone and failed herself by trying to get what she always wanted. She never took the time to take care of herself but was always to busy taking care of others. Maybe if she had, she would have met someone, someone who would be her equal and not treat her like a leader but a friend.

A male Wraith came by the feeding sacs, a female Wraith behind him. They were walking among the sacs peering at the humans, making comments about them, trying to decide which one to feed upon.

The way they were commenting made anger sear through Teyla's veins. And when the two Wraith came to inspect her, the male was impressed that she would show such strength when most others showed no hope.

"This one shows strength," The female commented, contemplating the human's fate. But the male payed not head, he raised his hand ready to feed off of her. But the female stopped him, "You fool, if a human shows this much courage they're uses can be used elsewhere. You may choose another human to feed on." And the female left, leaving Teyla shocked.

The male turned to Teyla, "You should thank me human, I was going to save you from a far worse fate."

* * *

Teyla awoke in what must be a prison cell, a web like door blocked her from the hallway of the ship. She sat up, picking herself up from the floor. Her head felt heavy like someone had drugged her and she felt a splitting pain in her back.

She reached a hand to her spine and that was when she felt the scar. It was fresh and sealed with some sort sticky substance. It was then that she remembered a pair of Wraith taking her into a room and slamming her onto a table. A knife cutting into her skin, the sound of her screams.

What had the Wraith done to her? Why were they letting her live? And what had they put into her? Only one answer satisfied the questions, but that answer was too terrifying.

No it was impossible, they were just stories, the Wraith would never do that to a person...would they?

It was then that a male Wraith came with several guards, two of whom stepped forward and grabbed her. She tried to fight them, but the Wraith gave her a sinister glare that stopped her.

They brought her to a doorway the Wraith opened and she stood facing the outside, the two guards let go of her. She wondered exactly what they were doing. The male Wraith turned to her, "Run," was all he said. And she complied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran for as long as she could and as far. She stopped underneath a tree and rested for a minute, she knew that she couldn't rest for long, the wraith would be coming after her. With what had just happend she now had no doubt of what she had been forced to become.

The words of her father's voice came to her mind,

_There are those called Runners..._

_Why are they called that father?_

_The Wraith are tracking them..._

_What can they do?_

_All they can do is run._

And that was what she knew she had to do, run to survive and kill any Wraith that comes after her. But she didn't know how soon the Wraith would.

She continued running and looking for something, anything that could help. The Ancestors must have been looking out for her because she came across the great circle that was like the one she'd been through on Athos.

But unfortunately luck was not with Teyla even if the Ancestors were. It was at that moment that a shot from a Wraith weapon flew just past her. She turned to see a Wraith coming at her, obviously the one sent to hunt her.

Teyla was driven by her need to survive and that was why she chose to fight. A firing weapon is only good at long distances and the Wraith was overwhelmed when the human fought against him. With one deft move she was able to knock the weapon from his hand.

But his moment of shock didn't last beyond that and the battle over life or death began. It was a flurry of motion as Wraith and human alike used kicks and punches to drive the other to the ground. But it was increasingly obvious Teyla was the more agile of the two.

But the Wraith had the advantage of sheer power and ability to reheal. A driving blow knocked Teyla to the dirt, but a sweeping kick of her legs brought the Wraith down as well. He was stunned and so Teyla was able to drag herself on top of the Wraith.

He tried to struggle but she pinned him with her legs and her hands wrapped around his throat. She squeezed harder and harder watching as the life faded from the Wraiths eyes. Finally the Wraith stopped struggling and lay limp.

Teyla got off the Wraith exhausted but if what had just happened meant anything, she knew she had to keep moving. She picked up the Wraith's weapon knowing that it may come in handy sometime.

She stood before the dialing device trying to decide which address to dial, who could help her. And she remembered her father's words and she knew no one could help her.

The words continued to run through her head when she walked through the ring.

_If you should ever meet a Runner, help them, feed them, clothe them, but never let them stay._

And she remembered how as a child she had always wanted to meet one, and the irony wasn't lost on her, now she was one.

Teyla Emmagen was now a Runner.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we meetthe our favorite sexyRunner, please R&R.


	2. Alyne

Disclaimer: I own the DVD of Stargate Atlantis season 1 but I don't own the characters, I borrow them for my own amusement

A/N: Hey ya'll I'm back with the second chapter, I want to remind you that I have no idea how the leadership on Athos is conducted, whatever I have here is strictly AU. A big thanks to my reviewers If you guys have any ideas for this story let me know.

* * *

Chapter 2: Alyne

_3 Years Later_

Rising with the sun Teyla awoke to the smell of dyiung embers, all that remained of the fire she had started the night before. She quickly checked over her things to ensure nothing had happened during the night, just like she had done every morning for the last three years. Every day was the same it seemed like, get up, check things over, find a new place to go, and pray the Wraith don't find her today.

She rummaged around and found her daggers, the twin blades sparkled in the dim early sun. She praised herself for her wisdom in purchasing them her first month as a Runner. The blades had helped her on more than one occasion when the Wraith had caught up with her. Of course they had not just been used against the Wraith, when a fire Lynx from Grado attacked her, she had been able to slay the beast before if decided to make a meal out of her.

She had quickly learned that Runners did not have just the Wraith to fear, but the creatures of other worlds. Once when she had made camp, she scouted around to make sure no one was near, when she returned her camp was in shambles and there were very large footprints all around. She left that world immediatly, thankful the Ancestors had kept her from harm. And their were other dangers, from stories she had heard as a child, of those who worship the Wraith. If they found a Runner they would give them to the Wraith as a gift, lucky for her she had never come across any.

But the danger was not the worse part, lonliness sank in quickly and it never left. She longed to actually talk to someone, to be able to share her troubles with them and hear their own.

_Do the Wraith always catch them father?_

_Many are able to elude them for many years, but they always die._

_By the Wraith?_

_Most of the time, but some die by their own hand._

_Why?_

_Because they become consumed by their despair._

She remembered what her father had said, she never understood why someone would want to take their own life, but now... She still held the daggers in her hand, she looked down at the sharp deadly weapon, one thought going through her mind._ I can end this right now._ No more running, no more lonliness, just a long endless sleep after a mere moment of pain. The tantalizing thought took control of her body and her hand began to rised holding the deadly weapon. But a memory stayed her hand.

_Is it wrong that they kill themselves, even though their life is terrible?_

_Life is a gift Teyla, the Ancestors would never give life unless it was worth living. Remember that when you lose hope._

Tears ran down her cheeks and she dropped the dagger letting it clatter to the ground. Her despair was great but she would never fail her father, she wanted to live up to his word.

* * *

Teyla made her way towards the great circle, but as she came closer she saw that it was lighting up. Then the wave came forth and the traveler came through. Teyla saw that her luck had run out, the traveler was a Wraith intent on hunting her. The Wraith looked at her and raised it's weapon and Teyla began to run.

The beams from the weapon missed her as she made her way towards the forest area hoping that she might be able to elude him there.

When she reached a clearing she slowed down to catch her breath, she let her mind clear and she sensed that the Wraith was near, and she picked up the pace again. The race for her life was on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unknown to the two that were engaged in a heated chase, the circle lit up yet again and two other travelers came. One was a man running and shooting behind him at the Wraith that was chasing him. He had dialed an address in hopes the Wraith would be far enough behind him that it wouldn't be able to re-dial. He didn't know the consequences of dialing this address, all he thought about was how he was going to kill this Wraith.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Teyla noticed that the amount of trees around her were growing fewer and fewer, she knew that she was coming across the end of the forest. She ran out of the forest and into the meadow that lay beyond. She ran a short ways into the meadow before turning around. The Wraith was just coming out of the forest too when she threw one of her daggers.

The Wraith let out a little scream in pain when the dagger imbedded itself into his shoulder. His eyes turned to Teyla, hatred reflecting in his yellow eyes. He raised his weapon and Teyla began to run again, but his weapon hit it's mark and she fell.

The Wraith stood over her, he turned her over intent on feeding off of her. She slashed at him with her remaining dagger, the other was still imbedded into his shoulder. The Wraith grabbed her wrist and twisted until she dropped the dagger.

"Now human, I shall feed." And he lowered his hand to her chest intent on feeding off of her life. In this moment, Teyla knew that she was going to die.

The Wraith let out a shriek of pain and stood up, he blocked Teyla's veiw of the person causing the pain. But from what she could see, the Wraith continued to take hits from some form of weapon before finally falling to the ground dead.

Only then did Teyla see the man holding the weapon, and she also saw the Wraith coming from behind him.

"Behind you!" She screamed at her savior and he turned around and was able to shoot at the Wraith coming after him.

When he turned back to her she was standing up and she had recovered her daggers. She held them ready in case he decided to take her life along with the Wraith's. They stood staring at each other, weapons ready.

He was very tall and from what she could see very strong. An unruly beard on his face and longish brown hair which was in a hairstyle strange to her. The weapon he held was small but obviously had a lot of power and he seemed to be rather adept at it.

Teyla began to think, only one Wraith had been after him, just like her. And just like that she knew what he was, and she could only think of one thing, she wasn't alone.

She spoke first, "A single Wraith hunting you, you're a Runner."

The weapon he was holding faltered when she said that, as if unsure if she was a threat, "Are you going to turn me in?" He asked.

"Why would a Runner turn in another?" was her reply.

He lowered his weapon and she lowered her's, both unsure what to do now that what they were was know to them both.

"How long?" She asked him.

"Five years," He told her, "You?"

"Three."

He nodded his understanding and then shrugged his shoulders, "Good luck to you," He told her and then turned away.

"Wait a moment," She called out and ran up to him, "Your just going to let this opportunity pass by?"

"What opportunity?"

She couldn't believe that he couldn't see what was right before his eyes, "We are both hunted by the Wraith, we can join together, help each other."

He stopped and looked at her, "Can you get this transmitter out of me?"

She didn't understand how what that had to do with anything, "No of course not."

He shrugged, "Then you can't help me."

He tried to walk away again but she jumped in front of him, "Stop, we can help each other besides getting the transmitters out."

He glared at her, mad that she was standing in his way, "How?"

She was taken aback by his question, "Aren't you lonely? Haven't you wanted to really talk to somebody, have someone to help you?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment before saying, "Lonliness can be adapted with time."

She was surprised, had this man been running so long that he had no feelings left? But she had one more reason, "Haven't you been nearly caught before? Haven't there been times when the only way you have escaped is by mere chance and the will of the Ancestors? If we work together we can eliminate those chances,"

She watched his face to see if she could see what he was going to do, but his face was expressionless. He sighed, "I'm going to regret this," he said shaking his head. He began to walk away and she was certain that all she had said was for nothing until he turned around, "Are you coming?"

She smiled and followed him back to the circle and to a new world.

* * *

He brought her to a cave on a world that she had never seen before. They set their possesions down and he left, what he was going to do she had no idea. She was alone to think about what had transpired. That was when she realized she was staking so much on a man and she didn't even know his name? Her father would have scolded her for her foolishness but her need for contact with somebody, anybody, was too great. And she didn't think this man would decieve her, he might be dangerous, but there was something about him, she felt...safe.

And he was pleasing to the eye, why had she just thought of that? But it was the truth, when she had been trying to convince him that they should join together, she had seen that he had green eyes, they seemed to pierce into her so much that she had to avoid his gaze lest he see right through her.

He was strong that much she could tell, such strength frightened and excited her at the same time. How would those arms feel around her? _Stop it!_ she told herself_, You don't even know his name, don't think such thoughts._ Maybe what frightened her more was the fact that she had never thought such a way with any man before.

He came back with some wood apparantly to start a fire, he began to set it up. He turned to look at her and he saw that she was deep in thought. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I was wondering, who are you?"

He smiled at her, "Specialist Ronon Dex."

"Specialist?"

"A military rank on Sateda."

"And that is where you are from?" She asked and he nodded, "I've never heard of it." She admitted.

He nodded as if he understood, "What about you?"

She turned to look into his eyes, "My name is Teyla Emmagen, I was the leader of my people."

"And who were they."

"My people are called the Athosians, we are mostly traders, but some of us are farmers as well."

He rummaged through his bag looking for something when she caught sight of his weapon, "You're weapon is amazing, I have never seen something so powerful."

"It was a weapon given to me when I joined the military on Sateda." He explained, she saw that he had a flint and was trying to light a spark.

"Your technology is amazing, your people must be more advanced than mine," She said getting out her fire starter, she pushed the button and a thin red beam hit the wood and immediatly caught fire, "In some aspects."

Ronon blinked in surprise at the burning peices of wood, but recovered quickly. He moved over, and sat next to Teyla.

"May I ask you something?" She asked as she turned to look at him, he didn't say anything just looked at her which she took as a yes, "How were you taken?"

Ronon sighed, his eyes left Teyla's and turned towards the cave wall, Teyla was certain he wasn't going to answer, but she was wrong. "Sateda was being culled, the worst in many generations, I was trying to defend my world when they took me."

"You resisted and they let you live?" Teyla asked confused, she'd heard of resitance before and every time the people on the rebelling planet had been annihilated.

"A Wraith tried to feed on me, for some reason he couldn't"

Teyla was amazed, "You mean the Wraith can not feed off of you?"

Ronon shrugged, "I guess so." He turned to her, "So how did you become a Runner?"

"Like you the Wraith came to my world to feed, I was pushing the son of a dear friend of mine away from the beam when I was taken instead. But the Wraith didn't let me live because they were unable to feed, a female Wraith said that I would be of better use as a Runner." She sighed, "Can you believe that? I'm more 'useful' to them this way."

She didn't expect him to answer, but was surprised when he did, "At least your alive, if you can call this living."  
It was then that she realized, he was listening to her, he was letting her speak and was helping her, she smiled at him a small smile, "Sometimes I look at my life and wonder what the future holds for me now."

He was looking into her eyes as if to make sure she listened, "You know now that you won't have to face it alone."

"Does this mean that you wish for me to stay?"

"It's possible." Was he said and then promptly turned away. Teyla hid a smile, his pride wasn't going to let him show it, that much she knew, but he was glad he let her stay. She thought back on the conversation, she had actually had a real talk with someone. Someone who understood what she was going through, someone who had listened, it had been so long since someone had let her speak. She stared back at Ronon and she had a feeling that what ever the future held for them, she knew it was going to be good.

* * *

Ronon woke up the next morning, the morning sun just starting to peek over the horizen. It wasn't any different from all the mornings that had occured for the last five years, except that when he turned his head there was a woman lying asleep on the otherside of the dying fire.

He could have easily woken her up, but something told him not too. She looked peaceful asleep,curled up in a ball, with one hand lying close to her cheek. At that moment he realized what a beautiful woman she was.

Her long chestnut hair framed her face, flawlessly tanned skin and lips that were soft and pink, it wasn't hard to believe that the Ancestors had wanted to create an image of beauty and this was it.

And she was strong, of that he was certain. He had seen the way she had held her daggers and he knew that there was strength in her spirit as well.

He had a sudden urge to wake her again, not for his need for company but because he wanted to see her eyes. He remembered the way her eyes were the night before, soft, and tender. They had looked at him with curiosity and hope. He longed to see if they were the same deep dark brown in the sunlight like they were in the fire light.

He gently reached over and brushed away some stray strands of hair from her face, his fingers softly brushing her soft skin. He wished she wasn't wearing such loose clothing, the need to see exactly how she was made was growing inside of him. Was she built as perfect as her lovely face?

Needless to say that now he was certain more than ever that he wasn't going to regret having her around.

* * *

The two of them had been traveling together for several weeks, they were setting up one of the traps Ronon had taught her to make when she stood up her eyes wide

"The Wraith," she said, "They're here!"

Ronon was unconvinced, "Are you sure?"

She turned to him, "Did I mention that I can sense them?"

He looked surprised, "No you didn't."

"Would it have made a difference?"

He smiled, "It certaintly would have made me think twice." He sighed, "Doesn't matter now, you know what we have to do."

And they both rushed off to complete a plan that they had come up with during the nights that they spent by the fire. What they had to do was lure the Wraith to the traps they had set, seperate and confuse the Wraith so they would be easier to kill.

It did not take long for one of the Wraith to catch up with him. Now it was the dangerous part, having to get the Wraith to fall into the trap without getting hit by the Wraith's weapon first. Rushing through the trees heading towards the one with the trap, Ronon had a feeling that this time his plan would work.

A fact that was confirmed when the Wraith stepped right into the trap. The Wraith had no idea what was happening when he was suddenly swung up feet first into the tree. The Wraith thrashed about trying to get free. Ronon a bit winded from running, walked over a knife ready in his hand.

Even upside down the Wraith refused to back down, "You may kill me human, but another of my kind will hunt you down, and you will die!"

Ronon drove the knife into the Wraith's chest, he sighed relaxing slightly as the carcass swung from the tree. But he didn't have time to stand around, he rushed off to find Teyla and see how she was doing with her Wraith.

He found Teyla in a clearing, obviously the Wraith that was hunting her was not as foolish as his, this one had not fallen for the trap and Teyla was having to fight this one hand to hand. Ronon was about to help her, but with a closer look he saw she had the upper hand.

He watched her use kicks and defensive moves, saw how she held her daggers. He realized what an amazing person she really was, he wondered if perhaps she would best him in a sparring match. She was an equal to him, in more ways than one.

With a low drive kick the Wraith fell to the ground and Teyla was able to stab the Wraith through the chest. She was standing up at the time that he stepped out of the shadows. She wiped the sweat from her brow and brushed away stray hairs that had come loose from her hair tie.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked him.

"Long enough," Was his reply.

She was rather shocked, "And it did not occur to you to help?"

He smiled at her, "It looked like you had things under control." He turned around and started to walk away, "We better get out things so we can leave Alyne."

Now she was confused, "My name is Teyla," She reminded him when they got back to the camp.

"I know," He said as he threw his things into his bag.

"Then why did you call me Alyne?"

"Because that's what you are." Was his reply.

She silently wondered what Alyne meant but didn't bring it up again until they were at the circle. "What does it mean?" She asked him.

He looked at her when he had finished dialing, an amused look on his face, "It's Satedan."

"I assumed that, what does it mean."

He thought about it for a moment and a teasing smile graced his face, "No, I'm not going to tell you." And he walked towards the circle.

"Ronon! Please you have to tell me what it means!" She begged, and he laughed all the way to the other world.

* * *

A/N: Can any of you guess what Alyne means? Please review, this story has over a hundred hits but not nearly as many reviews.


	3. Tender Flames

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for waiting so long to update, I had writers block but I'm getting over it so here is the next chapter. I was so amazed by the reviews I gave replies to the ones down below. Thanks so much.

* * *

Xkawaiix: close but not what I was looking for.

darkjewelledassassin: Only one of your answers was right, can you figure out which one?

TubaPrincess: You might not see Ronon as romantic but I do so the answer is romantic.

Padma The Q: Close but not right

VioletVision: Your first guess was really really close, and squee your review made me

happy

DreamWriter16: Thanks I'm glad you like it.

Thedummie2 (2 lazy 2 log in...: You have no idea how good your review made me feel, nothing drives me more nuts than to see a story with the characters not true to themselves.

Natalie: thanks I try hard to keep them in character

Sarah: You should read more Teyla/Dex fics; there are some really good ones.

Cathain Nottingham: rereading your review made me feel guilty for waiting so long, so here it is.

Raz 42492: beautiful is a popular choice but no that isn't it

IAMGIVEN: sorry for taking so long

Alimoe: you used Alyne before? I just made up the name and the meaning.

Wrenn8811: Thanks I love to write AU's

Twitch in my eye: I love your name, thanks for reviewing

Nat: moreness is here

too lazy too sign in . . .: no not beautiful leader

D: thanks for saying that

Celtic Cross: I'm glad you like it

silver midnight: Athos is fine…for now, the expedition team will come and Teyla and Ronon will meet them

Kimmy: from you're review I have determined you really like it, thanks

genuine-freak: no it's not beautiful

U: what does O mean, because that's all I got

Sirona: Oh they will be impressed for sure.

Mercurial1: Well here is the next chappie

Sabi2: Here it is.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tender Flames

Neither of them ever regretted the decision to join together. Oh they may say they did whenever they had a disagreement like which planet to run to next or whose turn was it to hunt. But they both silently agreed that staying together helped them in more ways than the fact that they were harder to catch. It helped that there was someone else there to listen to their troubles and now despair didn't take over their minds as much as it used to.

But it still did, life was still hard even if they were sharing the load with another person.

Teyla remembered such a time where despair had taken root in Ronon. She had come back to their camp after washing in the nearby creek. His back was to her but when she drew near she saw that his weapon was in is hand and he was toying with it in a way that she only knew to well, when her own weapons began to look very friendly.

He knew she was there, "Do you ever think about ending it?" He asked still not looking at her.

"Sometimes," She admitted still behind him.

"What's stopped you?" He asked the weapon still in his hand.

"What my father said," She told him, "The Ancestors wouldn't give life unless it was worth living." She walked up to him slowly and put her arms around him holding him tight, "Even this life means something." She whispered but she didn't let him go even when the weapon he was holding dropped to the ground. They had stayed that way for awhile holding on to each other as if they were braving a storm.

Teyla remembered a lot of things, the wonderful moments, the terrible moments, the times Ronon made her want to scream. What she didn't know was how they got into this situation.

Teyla looked around their camp, everything seemed in order except for one thing, Ronon wasn't there.

Fear was sinking into her heart when she followed his footsteps in the dirt. They had parted ways for a moment only to take care of personal things, it should only have taken a few minutes so where was he now?

She saw a place where his footsteps were leading back to the camp but she saw that the stopped. From the broken branches and torn leaves she saw that there had been a fight. Looking around the foliage she saw evidence of other people, an ambush set up to capture both of them are just him? She didn't know but she also knew that there was no way this was done by the Wraith.

* * *

She followed the tracks left by the people who had Ronon; she thanked Ronon silently for his insight in teaching her how to track. She knew that her only chance of finding him was to use those skills he had taught her.

She finally came upon a small village with people bustling about. From what Teyla could see it wasn't unlike any of the other villages she had seen, with barns that contained hay for animals and small houses where families lived.

What was different was that in the middle of the town she saw a shrine, a shrine that sent a chill down her spine. These people worshiped the Wraith!

It became clear why they had taken Ronon, how they knew he was a runner she had no idea but if they knew about Ronon chances were they knew about her as well.

She studied the town silently looking over the buildings trying to assess where they were keeping Ronon. It didn't take long, only one of the buildings was guarded, they might as well put up a sign saying 'we are keeping him here.'

She pondered relentlessly about what to do, not saving him wasn't an option but she had to figure out some way to distract the guards. Her eye fell on the barns and a smile graced her face, she knew what to do.

Making her way to the town silently in the shadows of the buildings, praying no one saw her she mad her way into one of the barns. Climbing into the loft that was filled to the brim with dry hay she pulled out her fire starter. A red beam streaked its way to the hay and it didn't take long for the flames to start.

She blew onto the fire in order to make it burn faster then quick and silent raced out of the barn. Hiding behind the building she was certain contained Ronon she waited holding her breath issuing a silent prayer to the Ancestors to let her plan work.

Soon she heard the sounds of people shouting and running, she heard the guards leave their post in order to help out the fire. Since everyone's attention was on the flames licking from the building, they didn't see Teyla softly making her way in.

She saw him in makeshift cell his eyes closed, meditating, planning, praying? She didn't know but she breathed a sigh of relief seeing him alive. Not that she was going to let him know she had been worried about him.

"I would have expected more out of you," She told him grinning mischievously, "Truly how many did it take to bring you down?"

He opened his eyes and grinned at her, "A lot more than it would take for them to capture you."

"Oh," She said in feigned hurt, "I have it half in mind to leave you here."

He just smiled at her jesting, "You won't do that Alyne."

When she heard that name again an idea took root, she took up his gun which had been discarded with his other weapons near the cell, "I can and I will, unless you tell me what Alyne means."

He only smiled wider, "I'm not going to do that, I know you're going to let me out anyways, you're too kind hearted."

She grimaced because he was right and deftly used his weapon to shoot the lock off of the cell, "You are going to have to tell me what it means some day."

"No I don't" was his reply, "let's just leave, I don't plan on staying here any longer."

When they were outside he saw the villagers all crowded around at one side of the town, "What did you do?" He asked.

"I set one of the barns on fire." She replied simply.

He looked at her almost admirably, "You? You do realize that could have killed someone." He couldn't believe she would do something so reckless; she was always the one telling him to save lives rather then destroy them.

She rolled her eyes, "Next time I'll be certain that someone is you." She glanced at the villagers one last time, "Quickly before they see us."

* * *

Ronon was exhausted by the time they made it to another planet, this one Ronon knew pretty well. He knew they wouldn't be able to stay long due to the fact that the sunlight here could make people sick, but that also meant no one was going to be there and they needed seclusion right now.

They set their things down in the cave, while Teyla started a fire he began to take off some of his extra clothing, careful to hide the pain from the wounds the Wraith worshippers had inflicted.

Apparently not careful enough, he saw that Teyla was looking at him concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he told her.

"I'll be the judge of that." She said, "Where does it hurt?"

"I told you I'm…" But she interrupted.

"Will you stop being a typical male and admit that you are in pain," She said exasperated, "You might believe it to be brave to die from an infected wound, I find it foolish." She chastised him, "Now take off your shirt."

The first thing he thought of was to send her a biting remark for being so forceful, the second thing was to tease her for her last comment about taking off his shirt. But he decided against it when he saw that she was in a terrible mood and would probably make him pay in ways he didn't want to think about.

She inspected the cuts and abrasions on his body, silently cursing the ones who had done this. "And you were pretending that this didn't hurt?" She asked fingering a wound that was made by a blade. "How many of them were there for them to cause this?"

"Actually that was made after they captured me," He heard her intake of breath at her shock, "I was their captive not their guest." He explained.

She didn't say anything, just took some dried leaves from her bag and mixed them with water, stirring it into a paste. She began to apply it to the wounds, she felt him stiffen when she touched him.

"Now you admit you're in pain?" She teased not expecting an answer.

He didn't reply but she was wrong, it wasn't the pain that made him tense it was the contact of her fingers on his skin that heightened his senses. He felt the tenderness of her fingers, her soft hair brushing against his back when she leaned down to get more paste. The thought of her hands on other parts of his body, was barely able to control the groan that came from his throat at that thought.

Suddenly she was against him way to close, he felt the curves of her body as her breasts pressed against his back, her hands still touching his skin. She was leaning in close as she whispered, "Is this better?"

Feeling her warm breath on his skin, she was so close he smelt the sweat from her skin, the muskiness of her hair, and the scent that only belonged to her. Red hot blood flowed through his veins when she did this and he jumped.

Startled she leaned back, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he told her his hands shaking as he tried to control his desire to pounce on her and take her here and now on the dirt floor.

"Are you sure because you…" She began.

"I said I'm fine!" He bit out his voice raised. He calmed down a little when he saw the hurt in her eyes, "just go to sleep, I'll be up for awhile."

She looked like she wanted to say something more but decided against it. He watched as she settled down for the night.

He felt guilty for his tone earlier but didn't she know what she did to him? It was hard watching her day after day and when she was so close it was harder for him to control his desire for her. Desire, that wasn't the correct word for what he felt, he decided. Truthfully what did he feel for her? He admired her strength and bravery; he had yet to see another who surpassed her in beauty, he loved her company and to be with her everyday.

But that was the problem, being with her everyday was slowly but surely tearing down the wall he had put up between all emotions except hate, hate that had begun to dissipate after meeting her. Leaving her was not an option; the thought of not seeing her always gave an ache in his heart. But it didn't solve the problem he had, it was getting harder and harder to forget that he was a man and she was a beautiful woman.

He began to wonder how long his control would last.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I would also like you to answer questions of mine, do any of you have any ideas for this story, anything that has just drifted through you mind and thought I hope this happens? And also I would like to hear your thought on the idea of Teyla and Ronon sleeping together in this story I'm debating whether or not to do that. 


End file.
